Lethal
by mlw217
Summary: Feet hammered down the stairs and Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi met up with JJ and Reid, all with wild eyes. They looked around at each other, confused at first. "Prentiss..." Morgan let the name slip from his strangled throat with an agonized urgency.


Lethal

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…unfortunately.

All Emily could do was lay there, clutching at her throat, trying to stop the bleeding. Every inch of her body screamed in unimaginable pain and she silently berated herself for going into the basement without backup. But then again, she was pretty sure that anyone in her position would've done the same. They had been searching an old, rundown house for the kidnapped little boy they had been searching for desperately for almost a week now and Emily thought she heard something. Of course it had to be in a dark, creepy basement, but she couldn't risk tipping someone off or calling for backup…so she went in by herself. Someone had come from behind when she spotted the terrified little boy and knocked her out. When she woke up, she could barely breathe and blood was practically pouring from a deep gash in her throat and an odd burning sensation was spreading like wild fire through her veins. Whoever had attacked her was long gone now, but the good news was that the little boy was still there. He was screaming and crying, grabbing at the bars of his cage. Emily wanted nothing more than to console the kid, but she couldn't make a sound. Her strength was fading fast and it was taking everything she had to keep pressure on her neck. Her vision faded in and out and Emily fumbled for something – anything that would alert her team. Then, she felt the cold, hard metal of her gun. Hope entered her system, renewing her strength just enough. She picked a place to fire her gun and pulled the trigger, her energy draining to a dangerous level. She never thought that firing her gun would take her to the very edge of consciousness. Then she let the gun fall, her vision going completely dark and she was out.

…..

JJ and Reid moved up the stairs very slowly, their guns held out in front of them, steady. While they were checking upstairs, Morgan led both Hotch and Rossi through the kitchen and dining room. Then after a few minutes of silent searching, a gunshot rang out. Feet hammered down the stairs and Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi met up with JJ and Reid, all with wild eyes. They looked around at each other, confused at first.

"Prentiss..." Morgan let the name slip from his strangled throat with an agonized urgency. Hotch gestured for everyone to be quiet and listen and they did as they were told, listening intently. Then Reid perked up and led the way to a door that just looked like a closet. As they got closer, the boy's crying got louder. Tension filled the air, making it difficult to breathe. Hotch opened the door and Morgan went through first, followed by JJ, the team filing in stealthily behind them. Morgan turned left at the bottom of the stairs and JJ went right, shock moving through her like a train as she sprinted to her lifeless, bleeding friend's side.

"Guys! Over here! Call an ambulance!" JJ's voice was frantic, cracking with emotion and her words slurred a little. "Emily…Oh my…" She couldn't get any more words out. JJ quickly put pressure on her friend's throat, warm, red blood seeping through her fingers. "Come on, Em…stay with me." As JJ held Emily's neck with her shaking hands, Emily's head lolled to one side, her pale face looking almost deathly. Rossi was holding the screaming boy, flattening his hair back and staring, wide-eyed at the bloody scene in front of him. JJ could feel a weakening pulse and her heart sank into her stomach. "Emily…Come on. Wake up. Open your eyes, sweetie." JJ looked up at Morgan, who was gritting his teeth and staring at his partner, looking for any sign of life. Hotch put his phone back in his pocket and opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but he found no words.

Emily's eyes fluttered open slowly, pain etched across every feature on her face.

"Emily! Oh my gosh." Her voice was slightly relieved, but still frantic and she shifted in her seat. Emily tried to speak but coughed instead, blood now resting delicately on her lips. "Shhh…it's alright. An ambulance is on its way. Just relax. And breathe." JJ pressed a little harder on Emily's wound, soliciting a muffled moan to escape Emily's mouth. Morgan kneeled down next to his partner and took her hand gingerly.

"Emily. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay." Emily moved her eyes to Morgan's and blinked, a tear streaming down her face. JJ gritted her teeth now and swallowed back the lump in her throat. After what seemed like an eternity, the paramedics showed up, but not before Emily passed out again from the pain and blood loss.

…..

A light, dark chuckle fell into the chilly night air and the tall man walked away from the scene, a frosted cloud billowing cheerfully from his mouth. A sneering grin stretched across his face, crinkling the skin around his eyes and he wiped the blood from his favorite knife, shoving it in his pocket. As he opened his car door, he ignored the squealing of his old piece of junk as it protested the cold and hopped in, shivering a little. He started his car, taking off his gloves and set an empty syringe on the passenger seat, an accomplished glow filling his cunning eyes. Now, what he had worked so hard for had begun. It was the beginning of the end. He couldn't keep the ghastly grin from his mouth and he didn't want to. Now was his time to shine.

_I should be working on my other stories, but this one popped into my head. Please Read and Review! Tell me what you think! –mlw217- _


End file.
